Best friends forever
by karanathefirebender
Summary: Avatar Korra just recovered when something tragic happens in her life. Will her friends be there for her? On-shot. Please read and review.


**Best friends forever**

* * *

><p>Air temple island was supposed to be a nice, quiet place. But not today, today was the day where Avatar Korra's parents and Tenzin's mother came to visit and so everyone was exited. Meelo, Ikki and other recruited air-bender children were getting into everyones way as they were making airball races. The Airacylotes and trainee airbenders were all helping prepare the dinner and decorating the island. Everyone was busy, even Avatar Korra. She hadn't seen her both of her parents in three months, so she was really exited that they both said that they would come visiting her along with her old master and friend Katara.<p>

'Wow is it really three months from today that I have beaten Zaheer?' she thought while getting ready for her parents arrival. After two months of waiting, Korra had finally gotten the permission to move around without the weelchair about a month ago. It was supposed to be the perfect day for her, but unbeknownst to her this day would soon turn from a day of laughing in a day of mourning.

Everyone was waiting impatiently. Their guests were supposed to be there hours ago. " Maybe they aren't coming or coming on another day" said one of the airbenders. Just as he had said it, a boat arrived at the shore of air temple island. Everybody looked at the arried boat in hope, but out came not Tonraq or Senna or Katara, out came a chaotic looking man. The man was marching straight up to Korra and Tenzin and said: " Avatar Korra Master Tenzin", the man bowed ," I'm sorry but there was an accident. The boat Master Katara, Chief Tonraq and his wife were traveling whith...it sank." At first everyone looked shoked but then Master Tenzin broke the silence" And in which hospital are they? How are they? When can we come visit? When can they come here?" he asked in a float of questions. " Uhm. Well...you know the thing is...argh how am I explaining this? Well there wasn't any survivor as the boat sank. The rescue force checked everything. There is just no way anyone even a high skilled water bender had survived this. I'm sorry, but master Katara and Chief Tonraq and his wife are dead." said the man while hunging his head. "No!" whispered Korra, then she ran under tears back to her room and loked it from the inside.

When her friends arrived a few hours later she was still locked up in her room. The man who brought the sad news was long gone and now the airbending family sat at the table in the dining room, while mourning quietly. " Sorry we are late but we had just so much to do that we overlooked the time .. Wait why is everyone so sad here?" said Mako as he noticed the sad mood everyone in the room was in. Slowly Tenzin stood up and began to speak:" A few hors before you all arrived, we got the message that Korra's parents and my mother were killed in a accident whith the ship they were travelling was very devasted so she locked herself in her room when she got the message." The three friends looked at each other , they knew exactly how the young avatar was feeling now. They also had lost their parents and knew how terrible it felt. So they went to their friend's room and knocked. "Whoever is out there, leave me alone!" she screamed, but everyone noticed the tears and sadness in her voice. "Korra it's us. Please let us in we just want to talk." said Asami in a calm and reassuring voice. "We know how you feel so please let us in." added Bolin. But no mattter how much her friends begged she wouldn't come out or let them in to talk to her.

The next few days were possible the worst days for the young Avatar. At first many people, some of them she didn't even knew, came to Air temple island to say how sorry they felt for her. At first,she managed to smile but as more people came she grew more and more upset, finally when she couldn't take all the sorrowfull faces that looked at her whith pity, she ran away to a place were nobody would find her. The second was the funeral. It was beautifull and almost like a funeral should be it rained, everyone cried, but one thing didn't felt right: The fact that there weren't any body's in the coffins. Avatar Korra, her friends and the airbender family had travelled to the south pole only for the funeral.

Everyone who had come dropped a rose on the casket before they were lowered into the ground. The first one was Korra, slowly and with wobbly legs she approched the empty caskets that were supposed to hold her parents and old master. "Mom, Dad , Katara I miss you so much. I always feared that the day would come where I have to say goodbye for one last time, but I never thought that it would be so sone. Mom Dad I'm really thanfull for everything. For raising me even though I was sometimes a little difficult to handle, for always being on my side even if others weren't. Katara you teached me everything I knew. You were the best master ever. I love you so much guys and you can't imagine how much I miss you. I hope you will watch me from the spirit world and protect me." with that spoken she put the roses on the caskets , before she fell on her knees sobbing and crying without end.

The next few hours or were it days or even weeks? Were all blurry and just flashed by for Korra. Somehow she fond herself sitting at her secret place, one of the cliffs at air temple island, and starring out at the ocean.

'Everything's over. Why are such bad things only happening to me? Noone understands me.' she thought, crying again.

Suddenly she heard three voices calling for her:" KORRA, ARE YOU " they screamed. "What do you guys want!" she screamed back at them. "Oh there you are. We just wanted to say..." began Bolin but was quickly interuppted by his brother " Stop feelinfg sorry for yourself ! You act like you are the first person in the wolrd who loses someone close!" You could tell at the way he looked at her that he was really angry.

"Hey don't scream at me like that. Everyone tells me to get over it,but nobody who said that really knows what it means to loose the parents at such a age! Nobody not even you!" she screamed back at her friends.

That was enogh for the avatar's friend's. They had to deal with this attitude of their friend from time to time but she never screamed that way at her friend's or forget their past's. "We don't understand?! If you forgot madam Avatar I lost my mother when I was very young and half a year ago I found out that my father was part of the equalists!" Asami shot back at her. " Yeah. And don't forget that Mako's and my parents were killed by a firebender when we were only six and eight!" continued Bolin. "But if you are so selfish and to only realize your own pain than we are sorry but we don't want to be friends with such a selfish person." finished Mako. Then all three turned around and walked away.

The next three weeks Korra was thinking about her friends words. Had she really been so selfish? Wow if that's had been really the case then she had done a great job in scaring her friends off. Now she was sitting at the edge of the cliff again, the same cliff were she had the fight with her friends. Suddenly she heard something in the bushes behind her .' What's that? ' she wondered.

Then she saw it: It was her friends! They came marching straight through to her. Slowly she stood up." Hey can we talk ?" asked all four teens at the same time when they stood across from each other. Everyone chukeled a little then Korra spoke first: "Listen guys, you were right. I was selfish. I don't exactly know what has gotten into me. Normally I wouldn't forget your past but at that day. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what I have said." she then looked at her friends if they were going to take her appologie. The three looked at each other and then nodded. " Appology acceptet." , said Mako, "and also we wanted to say that we are sorry too. We didn't meant to be so harsh with you. Look we know how you feel and felt about this. Belive us we felt the same way about it but you can't change things no matter how hard you cry and shout." he finished. For a long while Korra just looked at her friends. One after another. Then aftr she mouthed "Thanks for accepting my appology.I accept yours too." Bolin spoke up: " Okay guys now after we are ready with our apologies let's all swear something." with that he put his hand in the middle of their little circle,then his friends and brother joined in. "We swear that we will all be best friends forever no matter what happens." he spoke up again and after his friends reapeted after him they all sat down in a circle and talked about the times they still remebered with their parents. It was a long night with lots of hidden secrets shared and with lots of tears and hugs spended. And even though all of this Team Avatar had lost their parents do to murder, betrayal and accident, they still had each other as friends and they would be best friends forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please note I don't own The legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**


End file.
